A Place in Your Heart
by BlueXRed
Summary: Set three years after the Sozin's comet. Zuko, being forced by his uncle, has decided to visit his old friend in the South Pole. Will this relaxing vacation lead to somewhere else? Find out. Zutara with bits of other shippings. Read and Review


A/N: I kinda lost my spark in writing Sayonara. Dunno why. Maybe because it was *SPOILER ALERT* tragic and sad. Anyways, I'm going to make another story but still I'm going to continue "Sayonara".

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. But I do own the idea. :3 Photo by sora-ko (check out the artist's awesome drawings :D) edit by me.

* * *

"Lady Katara!" A young servant boy about 14 years of age ran through the hallways of the new and large house, built by the Northern Water Tribe who helped them rebuild the South.

It has been three years since the war had ended. Everything was at peace, all thanks to the new Fire Lord and the teachings of the young and wise Avatar. Speaking of them, Zuko- or now Fire Lord Zuko- had had changed. His hair a little bit longer and kept it in a half bun leaving a part of his hair fall down near his shoulders. Aang grew a lot taller for the past years but still kept his bright and sunny expression.

The others , Toph, Suki, and Sokka, also have few changes in them. Toph, still the bad-ass girl and the world's greatest earthbender, ran away again. The problem? Forced marriage. Speaking of marriages, Suki and Sokka did it a few months after their succeed at the war and is now having their firstborn a couple of months away.

Their love relationships were always a big problem to them, well, except for Suki and Sokka. Zuko had those on-off relationship with Mai. How does that guy keep up with the likes of her, anyway? . Katara and Aang have their lovey-dovey moments when he's not busy doing his "guru goodie-goodie", which Katara still laughed at the name remembering Zuko said that to Aang. Even though, they are seen as a sweet couple, Katara still felt empty inside.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Lady Katara?!" A muffled voice was heard through the door. "Lady Katara?"

Grumble grumble…stupid.. kid.. grumble grumble.

"What?!" Katara opened the door looking like a Yeti. Her hair all tangled up and clothing all ruffled. The bed behind her was still messy for the furs were in different places.

The young boy shocked by her, said shakily, "Umm, y-your father said that I, umm, give this to you." He rummaged in his small bag and picked from what it looks like a scroll and handed it to her.

"What is this?" She asked as she took the scroll.

"It's from the Fire Nation, your highness." _Your highness_. Ah, it still felt weird to hear others say that to her. She may be the princess but she is still Katara. Just Katara.

She opened the scroll and read the letter. Her eyes went wide and read the letter again and then at the post script.. She then looked at the young boy. "Wait. When was this given?"

"This morning, your highness."

"What?!"

The boy flinched and gulped. "And also, Sir Hakoda said that lunch will be ready in a few minutes, your highness."

"Fine, fine. I'll be there in a minute. Thanks for telling me, Agos."

The boy bowed down and went off.

Katara sat on her bed and sighed. She read the letter again.

_Dear Katara,_

_Or Princess Katara, is it? It has been awhile huh? About two years since we've last seen each other. How are you doing with Aang? Bet he's been busy doing his guru goodie goodie stuff. _–Katara laughed softly- _Anywho, if you're wondering how things are going here in the Fire Nation, it's doing pretty good. Uncle helped me with doing the rebuilding stuff in here. There are still a lot of people who hates me. They are known as the "Ozai supporters". Psh. Such a lame name. Why don't they just name it "We Love Ozai Fan Club"? –_Katara laughed out loud_._

_Another story, Mai and I broke up two months ago. She said we lost our spark- when did we ever had one?- and saw another guy. A Fire Nation nobleman. But we still remained as good friends, though. You don't have any problems with that, do you? _

_Kind of miss you and the others. _

_Yours truly,  
Fire Lord Zuko_

_P.S. We'll be arriving there soon. I'll be having a short vacation, or as uncle would like to call it, there. He said that I've been too stressed out._

She got up, kept the scroll, and fixed her bed. She then went to the bathroom and cleansed herself. After bending the excess water from her body, she walked through her closet and picked the simplest attire, similar to what she wore even before she was a princess. She turned to her mirror and looked at herself. _Wow, I did change. A lot._ She twirled in front of the mirror to get a good look at herself. Chest bigger, hips wider, face more mature, and her eyes turning to look a little more serious. She then touched the necklace she wore, giving a sad smile.

She sighed and walked out the door.

* * *

"Good noon, Lady Katara." The servants greeted her as she went inside the dining room. She saw her father sitting at the near end and directly went and sit next to an empty chair near him.

**"**Hey, Dad." She greeted as she sat down at her chair.

"So did you receive the letter?" Hakoda said as he wiped his mouth with a piece of napkin.

"Yush." Katara replied with mouth full of sea prunes.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full, Katara." Her grandmother scolded from the other side of the table.

Katara quickly gulped her food and said sorry to Gran-Gran. She then turned to her father. "So, when is Zuko coming?"

"Maybe tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Oh. So, any news from Aang?"

"Apparently, he's in the Earth Kingdom right now. He'll also make sure to visit Sokka and Toph in there."

Katara sighed sadly and stood from her chair.

"Where are you going Katara?" her father asked.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going out." She replied.

As she was gone from the dining room, both Hakoda and Gran-Gran sighed. "You know, she still acts like a kid." Gran-Gran said smiling. Hakoda smiled too and let out a chuckle.

Katara kicked the snow with her boots while mumbling. "I can't believe it! He didn't even left me a message. Me! His girlfriend!" She bent water from the snow and froze it again forming a small chair. She sat down and put her cheeks in her palm while sighing loudly. "I wonder if he gets lonely when I'm not with him." Tears streamed down her face and she roughly wiped them. She left her makeshift chair and went back to her room. There, she continued crying.

* * *

A/N: Longest thing I have ever written in months! Yay! Congratulations to me! :D Anyways, in two days time our school year will , I can't update faster. How does your schooling system works in your place?

Here in the Philippines, our school year starts from June to March. Our summer here is in Late March to Early June. Or rather April-May. We don't have winter breaks in here but we do have a sem-break, much similar to Win. Break.

Reviews are much appreciated to the writer in need.


End file.
